1. Technical Field
This invention relates to earth boring equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to an auger bit extension length. Specifically, this invention relates to a novel earthen auger length having a reinforced boring flight at the front end, as well as a reinforced boring flight and soil deflector at the back end.
2. Background Information
Earthen auger bits are used to bore holes in soil for the emplacement of fence posts, telephone poles, and the like. An earthen auger bit is used with a power mechanism for overall lateral movement to drive the bit into the soil. The power mechanism is also used for axial movement in rotating the bit. From forward movement, as well as axial spinning of the auger blade, the bit penetrates deeper into the soil and rock.
Resembling a corkscrew, the bit has six parts: screw, spurs, cutting edges, flight, shaft, and tang. The screw, also called a pilot point, is long and smaller than the flight in diameter; it centers the bit and draws it into the earth. At the working end of the flight there may be sharp points called spurs, which score a circle equal in diameter to the hole, and radial cutting edges that cut material within the scored circle. The flight is helical and the rotation and outward spiraling of the flight results in soil moving back out of the hole along the spiral. The shaft extends along the entire inner diameter of the bit, beginning with the tang and ending with the tip of the screw. The tang can be any shape, but usually square or hexagonal, and fits in either the chuck on the power mechanism, or another auger length used for extending the length of the bore hole. Additional auger lengths are added as the cutting head of the auger penetrates deeper into the earth. The size of the auger length depends on the pitch, thickness, and length of the desired hole.
A general auger length can be separated in two parts: a bit, comprising the screw, spur, cutting edges and tang, can be separate from the lengths, comprising the flight, shaft and tang. This enables each length to be interchangeable. The first end of each length comprises a tang receiving hole and the second end of each length comprises a tang. In this method, lengths can be “stacked” on each other as more drilling depth is required, as the first length receives the tang into the tang receiving hole.